In Black and White
by Tribunal Wolf
Summary: Mei ling always thought that everything could be labeled, But what happens when she runs into a snow leopard that she just can't figure out? Can a girl change her mind or will the hatred consume her?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me simply because Mei Ling never seems to get any kind of story outside of Crane/Mei Ling, So this is the first Tai Lung/Mei Ling fic. My first fan fiction so review and go a little easy on me.

Mei Ling walked outside of the Lee Da Academy, carrying a small bag, tired after a day's worth of weight lifting, Kung fu training and toning her all around skills. She walked next door to a nearby hospital where she volunteered tending to the sick children of her town (Still thinking of a name.) sliding open the paper door Mei Ling walked in to find an orphan wolf child running at her, The wolf was male, with a dark gray coating and rags for clothing that was obviously to small for him. Since his parents died years earlier not a single person knew the birth date, the real age or even the child's name for that matter. Mei Ling assumed he had to be around five to six and the boy called himself Fang, And Mei Ling just went with it since they met. The wolf then got to Mei Ling and stopped a few feet in front of her, Doing a bow while giggling, He didn't hold the bow for very long and ran the rest of the was embracing Mei Ling in a tight hug.

"Ling I haven't seen you in forever." Fang said tightening the grip he had around Mei Lings waist. Mei Ling rested her hand on the child's head, Fang then looked up smiling."Its only been two days Fang and you've grown look how big you are." Mei Ling lets out a fake surprised gasp as she bent over to Fang, with Mei Ling now seeing Fang eye to eye, Fang jumped up on Mei ling who carried him onto a nearby Table, Placing him down Fang looked at the bag and smiled. "What did you get me this time?" Fang said looking up at Mei ling who laughed, "Have you been a good boy?" Mei Ling said tilting he head as she rolled her eyes up at Fang who nodded, "Yes Ma'am." , Fang's tail waged as Mei Ling opened up the sack pulling out a new set of cloths which consisted of a pair of bagged pants,shoes, a shirt and a random assortment of other this such as underwear and the like. And on top of that she pulled out two wooden Chinese throwing star, With the tips dull of course. Fangs face lit up like a candle as Mei Ling haded him the items.

"Why don't you go and try these out?" Mei Ling watched as the boy ran of with his cloths and fake weapons to play with the other orphans. A tear ran down her cheek as she turned to the pig doctor who witnessed the whole thing. Mei Ling walked over to the doctor who spoke up, "You know you should adopt him, It may do a good deal with his illness." The doctor said smiling at Mei Ling. "He has less then a year." Mei ling voice then cracked up as she spoke, "You know I can't with the life style I live.", Mei Ling almost broke down into tears in a corner of the hospital. "Still he does love you like a mother." The pig said trying to convert her. "And his getting top of the line help." The doctor continued before being called back to work "Just remember not every things in black and white.". She stood for a few minuets wondering what he meant but she had no time for riddles and decided to watch Fang play.

Mei Ling stepped outside of the hospital to watch Fang play with the other children that scattered around the field, She watched for hours as they played tag, hide n' seek, catch, and Fang's favorite "Kung Fu Warrior" with his new wooden weapons of death. Mei Ling watch as the other kids practically ran circles around Fang who time and time again proved to Mei Ling that he illness never got the better of him, and that, oddly enough, The kids never seem to alienate, or make fun of him. They treated him as if he were a normal six to eight year old boy, It in a way brought tears to Mei ling's eyes to see people actually get along with some one so different, It reminded her of her childhood friend Crane.

After the sun began to set the kids said their goodbyes to each other and ran off into the orphanage, all except Fang who ran back into the direction of Mei Ling. With his arms crossed behind his back and face filled up with a smile, "Can I stay at your place tonight?". "Is it ok with your foster parents?" Mei Ling asked patting her hand down on Fangs head. " They said it's ok." Fang said as he maintained the smile. Mei Ling nodded as she walked back to her room in the Lee Da Academy, Follow shortly by a giggling Fang.

Back at the Lee Da, Mei lings room was quite simple with green a green base wood and a few sheets of failed drawing done by herself painting pictures of landscapes and more cuter ones done by Fang of her other then that all that was really left was a bed and a bucket of water. Mei Ling let Fang take up the bed while she decided to sleep on the floor that night. After a few hours of sleep Mei ling was awoken to a yak opening her paper door. "Mei ling and criminal has been spotted on the out skirts of town." The yak whispered carefully to be sure no to wake Fang. Mei ling graped her gear before heading out the door, "Ling?" Fang said awoken by the sound of clanking equipment. "Go back to sleep I'll see you in the morning, Then we can play ok?." Mei Ling whispered to Fang as she stood in the doorway. "Promise?" Fang said quietly, "Yeah, I promise." Mei ling said running to catch up with the yak.

On the outskirts of down, Mei Ling and a group of random kung fu warriors stood on the narrow dirt road that lead in to town and watched as the clocked figure walked up to the party, crouching into a leopard style pose, The figure waddled before passing out onto the ground. It was Tai Lung.


	2. Chapter 2

_Arizona Fan 93':__ I am enjoying this quite a bit, And your right Mei ling never does get enough love from anyone else but Crane. Keep up the good work_

Me:Thank you.

_gabster357__: __cool story. There hasn't been a mei ling/Tai Lung fic EVER and I look forward to seeing what happens. By the way, WELCOME TO THE FANFICTION FAMILY!_

Me:Thank you for the warm welcome.

_cplangel32__:__verry nice, i like this alot. keep writing its verry good and i would like to see what happens next_

Me:Read below and find out.

_OmegaDragon3000__ :Actually,there are some Tai Lung/Mei Ling,but not oficially,if you make a search you will find them on the middle of other fics,but i like this one,keep going!_

_Me:well I hadn't read any of them._

Chapter two of my awesome story, I really wanted to write out a nice romance but I don't want to go the road of Po/Tigress where Po or Tigress simply in one chapter they love each other, Or Tai lung/Tigress where they hate each other until Tai Lung save her or that Tai lung had loved Tigress as a four year old child, that's kind of creepy. So what I'm going to try differently is to keep reminding you that Tai lung is in essences evil, and instead of Mei Ling showing him that I will instead approach this from another angle, as most of this story Mei Ling will hate Tai Lung, And their relationship will Evolve around another person, Not each other, Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the story. Oh and when it comes to were Mei Ling lives It's a few hours away from the Jade palace, Within reasonable walking/running distance if there was an emergency and there is so…

Mei Ling looked at the fallen leopard, she was there twenty years ago (I think Tai lung is 40 or so and 20 minus 40 is 20 so age, That could fit in with Tigresses age and what not.) when Tai lung torched the village in search of the dragon scroll which in the end turned out to be nothing more than a flimsy piece of paper. "What should we do with him?" One of the yak petrol men asked leaning over to the unconscious body. "Go find the studious chain and the strongest robe; we need to tie him up before he wakes. Then send for the dragon warrior and the furious five. " Mei Ling ordered as she leant down, the scout party ran to find Mei Ling objects, Leaving only Her to watch after Tai lung. What felt like hours passed as Mei ling sat alone just staring at the man who killed mercilessly, who burned buildings and left families broken, but she then got an idea, and she could end it. All the suffering this man had caused as the pain he had bestowed upon people, she could stop that this very instant. Mei Ling then felt her right hand on a dagger she kept at all times on her waist. Mei Ling grasped the hilt of the blade with both hand pulling upwards she was ready to end it. "Master Mei Ling!" One of the Yaks from the scout party yelled as Mei Ling snapped back to reality, "I have the items you requested." The yak then drop the goods onto the ground. "Good tie him up." Mei Ling said lowering the dagger before anyone found out what she was about to do. "The furious five could only spare three members, The rest are busy." The yak said, "The ones they were able to lend us are, Master Viper, Master Shifu himself, and Master Crane. They will be here by tomorrow." The yak said as he noticed a smile starch across Mei Ling's face, "Haven't seen him in a few years. It might be nice to see a friendly face around here." Mei Ling thought as she began to tie Tai lung up with the chains but noticed something odd, Tai Lungs arms had been broken, Though they were almost healed up they couldn't have really done anything to a academy full of kung fu warriors. "All well" Mei ling thought as she tied the chains even more then what she thought she would have.

A few hours later at around three at night, within in a small room in the cellar of the Academy small instruments of torture littered a small surgical table; blood smeared the wall in rough hand shape imprints. Tai Lung awoke to noise of interments sharpening ; It was but of course Mei ling with two small daggers. Tai lung tried to move but to no avail he was bound with chains upon chains and gagged in the mouth with rag. "What he ell es gowing on!" Tai lung was able to say all though his mouth was gagged. Mei ling stared at the cat with an emotionless look before finally speaking, "You know some people kill for money." Mei Ling laid down the dagger in her left hand on the small table beside the chair that held Tai lung, "Others kill out of revenge." Mei Ling then stabbed the dagger into Tai lungs paw right palm, which she received no reaction from the master of ten thousand scrolls. "But you, You killed for a lousy piece of paper." Mei ling said twisting the dagger deeper into Tai Lung's hand, This time receiving a low moan of pain. "Mei Ling?" A yak said walking in on the torture routine, Mei ling got up from her chair and moved over to greet the yak as if nothing was happening to poor old Tai lung. "Ma'am you should get some rest, the sun has been up for four hour now, and its not like we need you pulling fangs tonight or anything." The yak said as Mei lings eyes shot wide open "_Fang!" _ Mei Ling thought as she ran up the stairs. She had forgotten their play date to day.

What you think of this chapter, tell me in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had already arisen above the sky, and from the looks from the other students training in the courtyard it had been up for quite a while, the door to the entrance of the academy began to open while all of the students turned to the door and began to kneel. Mei Ling's eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light, before finally seeing who it was. Leiconus the fox headmaster of the academy, He began to walk down the stairs the middle of the courtyard to Mei Ling who had kneeled to the fox master and to top things off bowed too. Mei Ling stared up to look at the old white fox, face wriggled from old age and shortened from a birth defect he never grow much more than three feet. The old fox then drew his walking stick that rested in his hand. "Stand up girl." Master Leiconus said, hitting her lightly in the chin with his stick. "Master." Mei Ling said rising to her feet, remaining in a bowing position. Being careful not to upset the aging white fox. "I heard that you have captured Tai Lung. Is this correct?" Master Leiconus asked Mei Ling who broke her bow and responded. "Yes Master, We found him encountered on a nearby road leading to the Valley of Peace." Mei Ling said in a hurry to find Fang. "Are you going somewhere?" Master Leiconus asked. "You seem a little worried." "I made a promise to someone and his probably waiting." Mei Ling told her master. "If its that child, I would forget him and move on." Leiconus said angering the mountain cat. "I'm all he has left." Mei Ling responded tilting her head to the ground. "No, He is all you have left." Her Master said, walking up behind her he continued, "You have no husband, no child, you live alone, and barley get out much to meet men your age.". "My duties as a warrior do not include raising a family." Mei Ling said, looking to her master for any kind a reaction. "But your duties as a woman does." Leiconus told her, angered by the remark, Mei Lin's claws unsheathed, her Master realized this and sent her on her way. Running off Mei Ling heard last minute words from her Master, "Mei Ling, don't let what Tai lung did to your parents cloud your judgment of him, after all he is only mortal." Mei Ling stop in her tracks, memories of her dead parents rushed through her head as tears started to flow from her eyes in small quantities, Clinching her fist, Mei Ling drew in a deep breath before responding to her Master, "No mortal would have done to my parents what he did." Mei ling said with a near choked up tone as her master continued to talk. "That may be but you were taught from an early age to give redemption where you see fit, so long as it benefited the world." Leiconus told Mei Ling as she turned back around to continue the conversation with her Master. "Well if I kill him, the world becomes a better place." Mei Ling smart mouthed right off to her master. "And if I kill you couldn't I say the same?" Leiconus asked looking at a puzzled Mei Ling, Who had nothing to say. "Think about it, you are a kung fu warrior, you kill for a living, if I kill you I'm saving someone I'm I not?" Leiconus said. "There's a different between me and Tei Lung, he killed for a scroll I kill in self-defense." Mei ling responded. "But you kill none the less." Leiconus said before walking away to have a word with Tai Lung. After a few for steps Mei Ling, once again was interrupted, but this time here Master was gone. It was someone else, someone she hadn't heard from in over fifteen years. "How you been?" Crane said walking out the same door as Leiconus onto the courtyard, moving past the old training obstacle course where he had proved himself a warrior. "CRANE!" Mei Ling shouted as she ran at her childhood friend, hugging Crane just as he stepped out of the obstacle course. "Hey there." Crane said hugging Mei Ling back patting his wing of her shoulder. "Crane help me get there bags to our room." Mei Ling looked past Cranes shoulder into the Academy. It was a snake, and not just any snake, a green snake, and not just any green snake it was a green viper snake, and not just any green viper snake, it was Master Viper of the Furious Five. Struggling to carry the heavy bags using her tail, Crane broke the hug between the two to help his comrade. "Here, let me get that." Crane said picking up Viper's and his own luggage. "Thanks." Viper said handing off the packages to Crane, Turning to a dumbstruck Mei Ling she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Master Viper of the Furious Five, Crane talked about you a few times." "Really? What did he say?" Mei Ling asked with an intrigued tone, turning to Crane. "Well… He actually compared me to you." Viper said feeling bad she had brought up the whole thing. "Oh, you two are…" Mei ling began to say before getting cut off by Viper. "Married." Viper said showing a ring around her tail, then pointed to Cranes wing to point out the gold band that was wrapped around his right middle talon. " Oh, congratulations." Mei Ling said shaking Viper's tail. "Were is master Shifu" Mei Ling asked as she looked around the courtyard. "He went to see Tai Lung." Viper told her looking back into the Academy. "Oh." Mei Ling said not interested about what happens to that bastard of a leapard. " I have someone I want you guys to meet." Mei Ling said walking off to show the lovers her son.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I guess there was some confusion about Mei Ling's "son", you see when I was typing that it was late and I really had to hurry, so in a act of being rushed I miss used the word. When I said son, I was referring to Fang, It was my fault, I could not think of any word that would be better to describe their relationship. Also to answer the question as to why the last chapter was one big paragraph, you see I work on this while at school, and I save over on yahoo WordPad, When I transferred the document from Microsoft Office Word 2007 to Open Office 3.1 the words got jumbled together, and being of the time schedule I am on I just decided to post the chapter, once again my bad. I'm digressing, on to the story now, Oh and thanks for the three hundred views and nineteen reviews.

Mei Ling walk through the halls of the academy, being followed by Viper and Crane she led them through the twist and turns of school hallways. After a few minutes of walking past identical doorway after identical doorway, Crane decided to stop at his old room, which oddly enough was right next to Mei Lings. Crane paused as he stared at the door, hesitant to open to see who now occupied his room, He turned to Mei Ling before finally opening his mouth.

"Who has this room now?" Crane asked the mounting cat as he stepped forward opening the sliding door. Turning to Mei Ling for a response not seeing the objects that remained the room.

"That's the janitors' closet now." Mei Ling said chuckling at the irony. Crane laughed also, but just then the stacked assortments of cleaning supplies fall on the poor bird, clonking the crane right on the head, beak, and a mop even hit him in the eye. Viper had even laughed at the pain of her husband, and Mei Ling was in a burst of laughter, holding her hip and whipping her eyes of the tears that soon followed.

Mei Ling finally decided to speak up, "Ok, come on Crane stop messing around, I want you to meet Fang." Mei Ling said as Viper and Crane slid their bodies up to the doorway, Mei Ling with her head still turned to the two open the sliding door only to see Crane and Viper's face's drop in disbelieve. Mei Ling turned her face to see someone, well more like some_thing _to her, it was Master Shufi and Master Leiconus, and Tai Lung. All of them standing around Fang.

Mei Ling bolted into her room in a blood crazed anger, "What the heck is he doing here!?!" Mei Ling asked her Master, but Shifu was the one to respond. Seeing the wolf child in the room she did not want to swear in front of.

"He is her because your master is testing you." Shifu said plainly as Mei Lings anger built up ever more. Mei Ling turned to Fang.

"Cover your ears Fang, Ling is going to say "no no words"."Fang lessoned as Mei Ling began to fire off. "What the hell is this asshole doing in my room?" Mei Ling made to talk quietly enough so that the wolf would not hear her profanity.

"It's a test as my college has said before." Master Leiconus said, once again answering Mei Ling question. "You see Tai Lung is perfectly chained up." The fox master said pointing to the leopard. "And if he tries to pick the locks, he will set off the explosives strapped to his back, Strong enough to take everything within a seventy meter radius".

Crane and Viper looked as if they were going to faint, _explosives, isn't that a little extreme? _That was what Viper thought as Crane simply looked as if he were about to faint. _We could die tonight if he tries to escape, wait a minute, he could use this later _Crane had thought to himself with a little smile in his beak. Crane and Viper both shot back in to reality as they, to a certain point understood their duties as members of the Furious Five to carry out their missions even if in meant that they would die.

"You're our head student Mei Ling, and I'm growing older with each passing day." Master Leiconus had said, looking at the girl, _Is he saying what I think he is? _Mei Ling thought to herself. "And I want you to take over the Lee Da Academy when I die." Master Leiconus continued as Mei Ling stood in disbelieve, she was going to be the next headmaster, it had been her dream since Crane had joined the Furious Five and it had finally came true. Mei Ling turned to Fang, pulling down his hands so that he could hear.

"Fang, get dressed in your new clothing, were going out to eat tonight." Mei Ling shouted in a tone of joy. The child smiled and threw his hands up shouting, _Yay_. Crane, Viper, and Shifu just watched as the cat had her own little celebration party right there in her room, with the wolf no doubt.

"Crane would you mind taking Fang outside for a minute, I have to talk with Mei Ling and Master Leiconus about Tei Lung in privet." Shifu finally asked Crane after Mei Ling finally calmed down enough for someone to get words out. Crane nodded his head, taking the child's hand he walked out of Mei Lings room to go outside, Shortly thereafter Viper decided this would be a great experience for them both seeing how they needed to spent more time with children.

"You will be in charge of Tai Lung while he is here." Shifu told Mei Ling, who was confused by this. "He knows my fighting style, mine, Crane's and Viper's. He does not know yours." Mei Ling now understood the position she was in.

"I understand Master." Mei Ling said bowing to the two tiny masters of kung fu.

"Now go enjoy the rest of your afternoon girl, you deserve it." Master Leiconus said using a hand gensture to send Mei Ling away. After Mei Ling had left the premise Shifu and Leiconus turned to Tai Lung, Who had a mysterious smile a crossed his face.

End Chapter, the next will be a dinner with Viper, Crane, Fang, And Mei Ling and there you will see why Mei Ling hate Tai lung to badly, the reason and description is why this story may be boosted up to rated M. P.S Thanks to all the fans of this story, I wouldn't be writing without you.


	5. Chapter 5

Mei Ling looked at the menu of the small food shack; it was around five in the afternoon. Mei Ling had promised to take Viper, Crane, and Fang all out to dinner as a small treat on her behalf. She had decided to have them eat in a small cookery by the academy, it was a small but somewhat fancy with your own eating room, so one may enjoy their meal in peace. The rooms themselves were quite special in their own way; the one they inhabited had a dark blue colored paper blocking the light in to the room, leaving a darkish tint that gave the impression of night. On the ground there was a small wooden oak table, each of the sides had a chair on each end for sitting. Mei Ling looked to the sliding door as it opened. A young teenaged goose popped her head out of the door was carrying a pad of ink and paper to get the orders of the gang.

"Are you ready to order?" The goose girl asked, waiting for a response from Mei Ling.

"I'll have the sweet and sour soup please." Mei Ling told the waiter who wrote the order down on the piece of paper in hand. The girl then moved to Crane, Viper, and Fang who ordered their meals. Soon a thick silence dawned on the group of animals, not sure what to say Crane decided to break the ice with a question.

"Um, so," Crane began to say searching for the right words to say, "How's the last few years been?" Crane asked her, not sure how to word his question.

"Oh, they've been pretty good." Mei Ling said in a hurry. "I worked hard and here I am, soon to be Master Mai Ling." Mei Ling said laughing. "Has a great ring to it huh"

"Yeah." Crane chuckled along with the cat.

"So, what about you?" Mei Ling asked Crane, leaning her elbows onto the table. "How did you two meet?" Mei Ling asked looking at Viper, "You don't really seem to be the type of guy who would pursue a relationship with anyone, much less a girl who you train with.".

"Well, After joining the Furious Five, I had no time for any relationship outside of the Jade Palace, I soon became friends with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life." Crane said receiving a kiss from Viper and a sour face from Fang who watch ever bit. "So after a while when we were in our twenties we started to date, and before you know it we we're getting married."

"Well I wish I could have been there." Mei Ling said smiling at the bird.

"So how about you? Who's the lucky man in your life?" Viper asked the cat, who laughed at the question.

Mei Ling let gave a small grin to the snake before answering her question. " I am single." Mei Ling said plainly. " I can't find the time to mingle with other girls."

"GIRLS?!?" Crane shout in disbelief as he heard a laugh come from Mei Ling.

"I am Kidding." Mei Ling said pausing her laughter as she seen the waitress return with her food. "Mmm, It's about time." Mei Ling said smelling the delicious soup.

"Will that be all" The goose asked, handing all the food to the respectful order.

"No thank you." Mei Ling said before sending the girl away.

Crane decided to have some sort of toast for Mei Ling, raising his cup of tea he spoke up. "To Mei Ling, Congratulations.". Mei Ling let out a slight blush before raising her cup.

"Thanks, Crane." Mei Ling said to the bird, trying to hide her smile as she lowered her arm.

Then after the room was quite again. They all ate their food, with the occasional puppy love between Viper and Crane feeding each other, and Fang complaining about a stomach ache, but then turning around and eating up what was left in the rice bowl. However when Crane wasn't flirting with Viper his eyes were fixed to Mei Ling. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't in front of the Fang or Viper. Mei Ling finished up her food last, tipped the waiter handsomely, and left last, Walking out of the restraint she heard a voice.

"Why are Tai Lungs hands bandaged?" Crane asked standing up from one of the benches that rested outside.

"Beats me." Mei Ling looked around. "Where's Fang?"

"He was tired and you were taking too long." Crane said eyes fixed to Mei Ling. "I had Viper take him back to the Academy." Crane became to walk closer to Mei Ling.

"Why are Tai Lungs hands bandaged?" Crane asked again only this time in a more demanding voice.

" I have no idea what…" Mei Ling said again.

"Bullshit." Crane "Do you know why we are keeping Tai Lung alive?" Mei Ling looked back shocked at her friend's word usage.

"We are trying to rehabilitate him." Crane said as he answered his own question. "We can't have you. Cutting him up." Crane's voice then returned to normal. "Let's go. Viper and fang are waiting for us at the Academy ". Mei Ling began to follow Crane, thinking to herself.

_After all his done to me…. They want to set him loose._

"Crane." Mei Ling said, Crane turned around to see what the cat had to say. "He may not have _killed _anyone." Mei Ling drew a deep breath. "But he took more from some people then you could ever possible imagine."

End of Chapter five, um just for the record here is a little retcon in this chapter corresponding chapter 2, lets just say Mei Ling was exaggerating when she said that Tai Lung killed people. Next chapter you will realize what Mei Ling meant by "He may not have _killed _ he took more from some people then you could ever possible imagine."


	6. Chapter 6

Great news my computers working again and it's faster then ever, so now I can update faster and since I am not on any kind of time table like I was at school the dialogue and over all wording of the chapters will flow better then they previously did.

A/N: In this chapter I really wanted to test my description skill this chapter so sorry if its hard to follow.

Crane walked down the thin dirt road leading back to the academy with his hat on his tilted a few degrees downwards onto his eyes, looking forward though the thickness of the straw hat, Mei Ling who followed closely behind him wondered how the bird was able to see in front of him, In the darkness of midnight of all places, not saying a word Mei Ling continued to follow the bird onto the entrance of the Di Lee Academy, Crane stopped in front of the door, Mei Ling paused looked to the bird, then continued to open the door. Mei Ling began to pull on the handles of the doors that led into the interior or the Academy, the heavy wooden door creaked as Mei Ling began to walk into the building, _**SLAM!!!**_, Mei Ling jumped away just into to avoid being hit by the large wooden doors, standing a few feet away from the entrance, Mei Ling looked at the bird who's wing was just now beginning to slide of the wood.

"What the hell are you doing Crane?!?!" Mei ling question the bird in a silent tone making sure not to wake any of the residents inside or around the Academy. Crane just stood at her, She knew he was never aggressive, so why would he start to ask strange now? Mei Ling watched the bird as he slowly make his way to her, taking each step slowly and noticeably, it's as if he wanted to intimidate her.

Crane took a deep and long sigh before finally opening his beak, "I saw Tai Lungs hands earlier today Mei Ling." Mei Ling heart rate began to pick up, as if she had been caught doing something wrong, Mei Ling began to get defensive, she had done nothing wrong, the year's of torment caused by Tai Lung clouded her judge meant, she did what she wanted to do to the man, protocols? Fuck em'. Using her years of training Mei Ling slowed her heart rate down to a point to were she could respond to the birds comment, or at least hear what he had to say.

"They were bloody." Crane said forcing out a fake laugh, "Any idea to how that might of happened." Crane continued the rest of his sentence in a sarcastic tone. " I mean it not like he took a knife to himself." Crane finished up, Mei Ling continued to stare into his eyes, the unnatural aggressive look he had to him was now gone and the old happy-go-lucky bird was back.

With a breath of relief Mei Ling could now respond and in a matter-of-fact tone, clear as day, clean as crystal remark, "I tortured him." Mei Ling told the bird, who just stood in disbelief, no lie, so coverup, no sly talk to get her out of trouble. Torture was almost never allowed in Kung Fu, in the Valley of Peace of all place to preform such an act almost sickened the bird. Lost in a daze of confusion Mei Ling was able to slip right up next to the bird and whispers something almost inaudible to his ears.

He,killed,raped,I,understand. It was all he was able to make out. Mei Ling slipped pasted the bird, walking into the Academy, and to her dorm. Crane after a few minute of practically holding his breath, wishing he had not heard what he just did, gathered himself and make his way back to, what he hoped was a wife who was sleeping and not up long enough to suspected anything that might upset her. Walking into his room, Crane noticed something that, every night he noticed whenever he and Viper go to sleep at different times, _She _was a total bed hog, sleeping diagonally a crossed a rectangular beg doesn't work out well when your just as long as the bed is. Crane grasped the green yard stick of his wife and laid her flat down on the right side of the bed. Crane removed his pants leaving only his undergarments, laid down next to her, threw blankets over himself wrapped a wing around Viper, cuddled with her a bit and began to fall asleep.

"Crane you up?" Viper asked it a sleepy tone, eye's still closed. _Damn it,_ Crane thought as he removed his wing off of his wife. "You think you could get me a glass of water?" Viper asked him in a lazily done seductive tone, and Crane, being the awesome person he is got up proceeded to find Viper a glass of water. Wondering the hall, Crane took some sort of walk down memory lane, he stopped, pointing out to him self every place of interest, _Here is the spot were I stood up to that Rhino bully and got my ass whooped, Here is the spot were I shared my first kiss with Mei Ling, Got my ass whooped by same Rhino bully who just so happen to have a crush on her, _Crane's walk led him to the kitchen, _Here's were the cook would spit in my food, but Mei Ling would always give me half of her's. _Crane walked over to the sink, found a glass cup and began to wash it out_. You know come to think of it Mei Ling made my life a lot better here, in what would have been a living hell situation she turned it into something bearable and I never once, as an adult thanked her for that. _Crane filled the cup with clean water from the opposite site of the sink, and began making his way back to Viper, _I'll throw her a thank you party later this week, something big, just to tell her that I appreciate what she did for me._

Crane walked into his room, with a Thirsty Viper waiting, yet something wasn't right, why are there scented candles lit, and why are there rose petals upon the bed, and why does Viper look like she drunk?

Crane laughed questionably at the snake "Whats this all about?" Crane asked when in a way with the scented candles.

Viper looked up at him an in a innocent tone began to speak, "I've been a bad little school girl." Viper said seductively rolling her head around at the side of the bed, "I need to be punished.". Viper looked at Crane batting her eyelashes at the bird.

"Ah, ha ha, Because were in a school you thought you do the school teacher school girl role play." Crane said with a nevus tone, "Clever.", Crane then made his move onto the bedding, _She got silk sheet, nice. _Crane inhaled the aroma around the room and noticed a pertinaciously lovely smell coming from his wife, it was almond, this only driven the bird even further into his sexual fury, which in turn drove Viper even more, and after a few minute of kissing and fore-play they got down to it.

45 minutes later,

Crane's head rested on a pillow, Viper's was resting on his chest and they began what most people would call pillow talk.

"You know I was thinking about Mei Ling." Crane said looking down at his wife, who shoot a look right back at him.

"WHAT?" Viper asked again as if she hadn't heard. "Crane just because she has breast and an ass doesn't mean she can sex you up as good as I can." Viper said in defense of the breast less and ass less self.

"I'm not talking about sex." Crane said, "I was planning to throw her a party here later this week."

"Oh thank Gods," Viper said in a sigh of relief, " That sounds great baby, I am sure it will be great." Viper smiled before giving her husband a goodnight kiss, "I Love you." Viper said before retrieving the same words from Crane.

A/N Just for the record, This story is Friendship/Tragedy/Humor/Romance, and later on action. In the next few chapter this story will take a turn for the worse. The sex scene at the end was for humor effect.


	7. Chapter 7

Tai Lung awoke from his rest; His eyes begun to adapt to the environment of Mei Ling bed room. still worn-out from the absence of rest due to the stab in his hands, finally his eyes facilitated to the light only to observe a mounting cat standing in front of him, It had to be Mei Ling of course, and she had been smiling, Not showing any emotion in his face Tai Lung just gave her a blank stare, She dropped the "friendly" smile and returned the look. After a few seconds of ether one blinking Mei Ling finally spoke up in an upstart, top-of-the-morning-to-yea voice.

"Morning, Tai ." Mei Ling said with a smile returning to her face, Tai Lung did not know whether to be worried or scared, he figured that he had best choose he next few words wisely.

"Good morning, Crazy." Tai Lung said accidentally attaching the crazy to the rear of his sentence, Tai Lung thought for sure he would get another beating, but Mei Ling just smiled as if he had said nothing.

"Great, Now that we have nicknames for one another, I think well get along fine." Mei Ling said before changing her tone to a serious one "I have some ground rules that I expect you to follow while you stay in my present, One, Nobody like a peeping tom, try to look at me naked and I will cut your eye balls out, Two I never want you to talk to the wolf child named Fang, And Finally Mei Ling moved up to the pinned leopard, "If you even talk about escaping I will kill you on the spot." Mei Ling finished laying her ground rule and began to move over to her dresser, opening the wardrobe, Mei Ling took out a pair of green pants and a sleeveless green zhongshan zhuang, she began undressing, right in plain sight of Tai Lung, who to no surprise wanted to keep his eyes.

"You can look now." Mei Ling said as Tai Lung opened his eyes to see the mounting cat, he thought she was beautiful in the weird tom boyish since, a little young for him but that never really stopped him. Mei Ling walked over to Tai Lung, with the key the Grand Master entrusted her with she began to unlock the shackles that kept Tai Lung pinned to her ceiling and wall, after the last lock clicked open Tai Lung fell to the ground, landing on his he began to make a mad dash to the door, unfortunately for him his feet were shacked more than any part of his body, He fell straight to the ground after only moving about four inches. Mei Ling laughed at the leopards attempt at freedom.

"Ha Ha" Mei Ling laughed as she helped the leopard to his feet, moving themselves out of Mei Lings room, they saw Crane making his way out of his guest room, He was shocked at what he saw, But before he was able to speak up Mei Ling explained.

"His not going anywhere." Mei Ling said as she pushed Tai Lung causing him to lose his balance, Tai Lung hit the floor yet again causing Mei Ling to chuckle some more. The leopard began to muter some swear word s under his breath, ignoring the fowl language Mei Ling turned to Crane.

"Where's Viper?" Mei Ling asked not seeing the snake at his side, which was weird seeing how she had not left his side since they arrived. The bird explained.

"She's still sleeping, I had figure that she would want to rest before we get the day started." Crane said smiling as Mei Ling helped Tai Lung to his feet.

"Let's go find Fang and get something to eat." Mei Ling said to Crane pulling Tai Lung by a loose chain, dragging him on the ground to the kitchen.

Mei Ling moved into the kitchen placing Tai Lung on a chair at the table Crane sat right next to him once Mei Ling saw that they were comfortable or at least Crane was she turned her attention to the sink. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, the newer students always left it up to her to do the dishes. Mei Ling, not one to complain had no doing the children's work; she would just work them twice as hard when she took over. After washing the said dishes Mai Ling whipped up a pot of rice congee, while Mai Ling was making said food, Crane looked at Tai Lung who sat in the chair next to him. He just sat there eyes looking forward at Mei Lings back, Crane then thought of something funny, reaching for his wing he plucked out a feather and as if he had gotten a kick to the shin; he let out a small yelp of pain. Grapping the feather in his Crane reached other to the leopard and began to tickle his noose; this caused Tai Lung to get a little irritated, he moved his head hoping the bird would stop but he did, not Tai Lung finally decided to speak to the bird.

"Stop it." Tai Lung said the irritation in his voice began to show as he let out a low growl when the bird continued. Why should I stop? Crane thought as he continued his torture, I mean this guy did kick my ass down at the bridge… before he could finish his thought Tai Lung's head lunged at the feather, getting it into his mouth he began to chew, by this time Crane was checking to see it he had lost a wing, Tai Lung finished up with the feather and spat it out onto the ground before returning his gaze back to Mai Ling, Who was still preparing their breakfast. Just then Viper walked into the room, she had sleepy Fang with her.

"Good Morning, Viper." Mei Ling said waving at the snake, Viper who knew Mai Ling well enough to say morning but not enough to put up a good in front of that morning simply responded.  
"Morning." Viper said before slithering other to Crane, who for some reason to her looked as if he had seen a ghost. Viper slithered up his leg before finding that she was looking into his eyes.

"You have a good night?" Crane asked.

"Yeah." Viper said in a normal voice before she leaned her head in to whisper in his ear, "It was a hell of a night." . Crane smiled before he helped Viper to her own seat. "It kind of suck when I woke up and you weren't there though.".

"Ready." Mei Ling said placing the food down of the table, finding five different bowls she poured the rice congee, Fang helped himself to his own chair, Mei Ling finished pouring the food and slide the bowl to the hungry guest. All but Tai Lung began to gobble up the rice, who seeing how he was completely immobilized was unable to move let alone eat. Tai Lung began to say some inaudible grunt, Mei Ling cat ears picked up the groaning, but was unable to make in out.

"What did you say?" Mei Ling asked as she leaned over to Tai Lung to hear well. Tai Lung grunted yet again, unfortunately for him Mai Ling was unable to hear him still.

"Speak up." Mei Ling said still looking at the leopard, "I can't hear you."

"I can't move I need someone to feed me." Tai Lung said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Mei Ling smiled as she picked up his soup spoon, dipping the spoon into the hot goo, she moved her hand up to Tai Lungs mouth, all the others watched this humiliating process as Mai Ling spoon fed Tai Lung. During of which nether said a single word. Fang finished up with his meal before speaking to Mai Ling.

"Don't you have to get ready to train Ling?" The small wolf child asked as Mai Ling turned her head to respond.  
"Oh yeah your right." Mei Ling said as she stopped feeding Tai Lung, she gathered up all the bowls before finally grapping Tai Lung. She had some fun things planed for him….

A/N: This is the beginning from when Mai Ling prospective of Tai Lung will begin to change, There will be more serious dialogue among the two in the next chapter, Where Mei Ling has a class to teach, and Tai Lung is the student teacher. P.S I have decided to give this story a happy ending as far as Mei Ling goes, the reason be is because the way I was original going to do the reason Mei Ling hated(which I will spoil at the end) was simply do dark to be believable, In other words it's not believable, and why the emphasis on CraneXViper, you will find that out later on. Shifu will talk with Leiconus, and something will happen to Fang.


	8. Chapter 8

Retcon is fun, why you ask? Because when I started this story my original plan was to kill Fang, the emotional strain would push Mei Ling to kill everybody and run off with Tai Lung. The reason Mei Ling hated Tai Lung was originally Tai Lung killed her parents, but that was too dark along with killing Fang, So the story is no longer a tragic.

Crane, Viper, Tai Lung, Fang, Mei Ling and three of her students, Han the Monkey, Lee the bunny , and Pan the Goose , Where all outside in the academy courtyard. Now normally they would simply use the rows of training dummies to practice their kung fu, but today Mei Ling had a special guest to help, she looked over to Tai Lung then back at her students.

"Ok, Today we are going to but what we have been learning to the test." Mei Ling said pulling a key from her pocket, she moved over to Tai Lung and with a few clicks of the tumblers the chains that once prevented Tai Lung from moving had now been removed. Tai Lung then realized this and before the last bits of chains had hit the ground Tai Lung's foot was flying towards Mei Ling's head.

"Look out!" Crane yelled as he ran towards his friend's aid, but he had stopped mid-way. Mei Ling, in a faction of a second had ducked under the kick and caught Tai Lungs foot. Mei Lung then yanked on the leg, pulling Tai Lung towards her; she gave him a high kick to the chest, sending the leopard down to the ground.

"Ok, Tai Lung let's not try that again." Mei Ling said as she walked past the defeated leopard, purposely stepping lightly on his injured hands.

"Ok, kids" Mei Ling said switching personalities back into a kind person. "We are going to train on the master of ten-thousand scrolls."

"Wait a minute" Tai Lung said after standing up. "What's stopping me from escaping now?"

"Your stunning move is your best attack." Mei Ling said as she turned to face Tai Lung, he noticed a smile on her face. "It was one of the reasons I messed up your hands, If you can't use your hands or arms then all you have are your feet." Mei Ling began to laugh, "And we just had a demonstration of what I can do to you when you only have your feet." Mei Ling turned back around to her students. "So go ahead try to escape, Crane can just hunt you down and carry you back, and I don't want to have to break your legs."

"Well I am not going to be a practice dummies for a group of children." Tai Lung said in protest, pacing back and forth.

"I won't treat you like a child anymore." Mei Ling said sticking her hand out ready to seal the deal with a hand shake. "And I'll try to be nice to you. No more stabbing, rudeness, and hell, play your cards right and I may even apologize for hurting you."

"Say you're sorry right now and you have a deal." Tai lung said withholding his hand shake.

"Sorry." Mei Ling weakly said, it was good enough for him. The two then shook hands.

"Ok, what do I do?" Tai Lung asked as Mei Ling directed him in the middle of the courtyard. She was proud of herself, she had forced the semi-human part of Tai lung out and she wanted to see more, maybe get an apology for what he did to her all those years ago.

After the hole day spent training …

"That's its Han" Mei Ling exclaimed to her small yellow monkey male student, "Twist his arm back a little more." Her students were pretty much beating up Tai Lung, The leopard had to just sit there and take it, his hands were useless and he couldn't fight an entire academy of elite kung fu masters nor did he want to. Tai Lung had finally found a place of which the populace did not try to kill him on sight, granted he was now under the direction of what seemed to be a bipolar mountain cat, being in her care was going to be a nightmare but it was paradise compared to the treatment he had received almost everywhere else since he had destroyed the Valley of Peace, plus he got to move around freely now that Mei Ling's chain was loosened.

"Ok, get off of him." Mei Ling said as she pulled Han off Tai Lung, she helped him get up as promised in the handshake that she would "try" to be nice to him and actually help him be integrated into normal society, she hated him for what he did to her family, but at the same time she should be thanking him, if not for Tai Lung she would more than likely be working at a food stand instead of being one of the most respected kung fu masters, so in a way she should be thankful of the circumstances.

It was getting late, the sun had began to set on the eight Kung fu warriors, Me i Ling judged it was time for the children to go home, she sent Fang to go off with Crane and Viper yet again to head off into the academy, leaving just her and Tai Lung alone at night to talk.

"Let me ask you something." Tai Lung said laying down looking up at the stars. "Why do you hate me?"

"Its getting late." Mei Ling said trying to avoiding the question. She picked Tai Lung up and proceeded into the academy to her room.

"Let me say this." Mei Ling said quietly as she handed Tai Lung blankets to sleep with. "You did something to me and it was bad enough to make me hurt you.


	9. Chapter 9

Tai Lung glared at the wooden ceiling of what seemed to be at the time his new home. Tai Lung could not for asleep, he had been up for hours tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. _Why did the girl give me blankets rather than sheets? _Tai Lung wondered as he continued to turn after twisting his body a full three-sixty four times he realized it was impossible to fall asleep. Tai Lung sat and pushed all the blankets into a large pile and rested his head on the mound of coverings. Tai Lung rolled his eyes back towards Mei Lings bed, realizing he could not see her, he bent his lags and in a lazy half crap walk he turned his body (and blankets) to Mei Ling. He looked directly at the girl's sleeping face and was amazed at her looks. He thought she was a very beautiful girl, trim figure, small breasted, flat strengthen stomach from the years of training, he began to have though, thoughts that were quite impure about a person who tortured him of all things. Tai Lung realized having thoughts like that wouldn't help him fall asleep so he decided to clear his head with some walking. Tai Lung jumped up from his pile of blankets and proceeded to open the screen door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mei Ling mumbled at the snow leopard, she had yet to fall asleep or maybe she was a light sleeper, Tai Lung didn't really think to hard about it.

Tai Lung turned around and face Mei Ling who slowly crept out of her bed, "It's hot" Tai Lung said in a somewhat whinny voice. "I figured I would step outside and get a drink of water."

Mei Ling moved over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants, after struggling for a few seconds to get her legs through the tired mountain finally slid on the wear. Tai Lung laughed at the girl, "You know there is nothing wrong with buying size three pants." Tai Lung smiled as Mei Ling looked down at Tai Lung's pants, "I am not the only one who needs new pants." Tai Lung looked down at his leggings, She was right they were worn beyond belief, holes in the knees, food and blood stains covered his thighs. She was right, he needed new pants.

"Don't worry I might have a large pair you can use." Mei Ling said walking back over to her dresser, after a few seconds of rummaging she found a pair of black shorts that would be a perfect fit for Tai Lung. Mei Ling turned around and threw the clothing at Tai Lung who when catching it just stared at it blankly. After a few seconds of him not doing anything with the shorts Mei Ling began to question him, "What's the matter Tai Lung?" Tai Lung turned his attention from the short to her, "These are girl shorts."Tai Lung said throwing them on the ground, "I'll just wait till morning then we will go shopping."

Mei Ling Laughed "No they are for guys" Mei Ling calmed down enough to explain herself "I had a roommate once who was a guy and he left a bunch of cloth's."

"You had a boyfriend?" Tai Lung asked, He wasn't that surprised at this. Mei Ling smiled "No he was just a roommate.". _Oh thank Gods _Tai Lung thought as he slowly put on the shorts. "You're not messing with my head are you girl?" Tai Lung asked her while he cracked a smile, "My reputation is at stake."

"You're not serious are you?" Mei Ling asked as she began to walk out the door. Tai Lung soon followed after her. After walking down the hallways of the Di Lee Academy the two found themselves out in the courtyard.

"Why are we out here?" Tai Lung asked looking around the courtyard, it was kinds spooky at night, the fighting dummies that would normally be in use making knocking noises as the student using them smacked them back and forth dodging the wooden arms were not moving, the weapons rack that normally held the sounds of falling metal now fell silent. The square stone arena similar to the one at the Jade Palace felt empty with only two cats occupying the large area.

Mei Ling without saying a word ran off, sprinting out the open gate of the Di Lee Academy. Tai Lung had begun to think she didn't want him to follow, but his theory soon was proven wrong when Mei Ling stopped at the forest line right out back of the Di Lee Academy.

"We are out here because you stink and need to take a bath?" Mei Ling said sarcastically plugging her nose. Tai Lung lifted his armpit and took a whiff, _She was right _he thought as his eyes began to water from the foul stench, he hadn't bathed in days, or maybe it was weeks, he had lost track of his personal hygiene a while back.

"Alright were is the tub?" Tai Lung said out loud as he thought the same question to himself.

"There's a hot spring in the forest that I go to get clean." Mei Ling explained, "You're the only person that know so don't tell anybody or I will have to kill you." Mei Ling smiled and began to walk off into the forest.

Tai Lung chuckled lightly to himself as he followed in after her. After about twenty straight minutes of jogging into the forest the two came upon Mei Ling secret spot, A large open clearing with a spring in the middle, The water was glowing. A bright blue light has risen from the depths of the hot spring. Mei Ling walked around the spring and began to light a series of candles that helped to light the surrounding area.

Mei Ling finished up with the lighting and moved over to Tai Lung, who ran behind a tree and removed his clothing. Mei Ling got the message and turned around long enough to allow the naked leopard to leap into the hot spring. The water instantly soaked into Tai Lung's fur, the dirt and grime washed off him as he moved around in the water leaving a black trail of murky water behind him. Mei Ling soon turned around to keep an eye on the snow leopard. Mei Ling shuffled her feet as she walked down to the water's edge, the mountain cat slowly rolled up her pant legs as she sat down and rested her legs in the water, Tonight she was going to tell Tai Lung what he had done to her.

I know this chapter feel like a cliff hanger, but the two reasons it is so short as to the original chapter that I wrote was for two reasons, one, I had chapter eight fully written, it had about 4k words, my comp crashed and I lost it, I didn't want to take the six hours it took writing the last chapter to use up time. Reason two, I have lost of school work I need to make up, so I probably won't update till June 10th.

P.S I am really pondering the idea of writing a Mei Ling/Tai Lung Lemon in this story, The original idea is for it to fade to black so to speak, like I did with Crane and Viper earlier in the story. Next Chapter will be far longer and more detailed.


	10. Chapter 10

Tai Lung walked around in the warm pool of water looking around the area, it look almost exactly like the Pool of Tears back at the Valley of Peace, With the exception of greener grass and more trees in the area it reminded him just like "home", Tai Lung thought about that word, home, a word he had not used to describe the Jade Palace after he was captured and imprisoned, but now for some reason he was at peace with himself, the water acted like a wave of comfort as Tai lung dipped his head into the water.

Mei Ling's eyes followed the leopard as he moved around the pool closing her eyes as he did anything that would reveal his waist, Mei Ling finally worked up the courage to tell him what he did all thoughts years ago.

"Tai Lung we need to talk."Mei Ling said in a serious tone. A few seconds' later Tai Lungs head popped out of the water giving Mei Ling a bit of a scare.

"What do you want girl?" Tai Lung asked slightly annoyed that the women would be interrupting his bath.

"I don't know how to say this." Mei Ling paused, "SOOOOOOOO, I'll just be blunt."

"Well spit it out I don't have all night."

"Twenty years ago, when I was a little girl you attacked the Valley of Peace." Mei Ling said maintaining her cool and claim voice. "My house was one of the many you destroyed."

"I…uh." Tai Lung didn't expect this, as Tai Lung tried to jumble together a sentence Mei Ling continued to tell the story of her life.

"My father, who drank constantly, was able to use my mother to support his habit." Mei Ling voice started to break up as she retold the terrible memories. "My father abused us both and he would touch me, crawled into my bed when he though I was asleep and he would molest me."

Tai Lung now just stood their in the water dumbstruck, were do I fit into all this Tai Lung wondered as Mei Ling continued to talk.

"Now when you began your attack on the Valley every one was unprepared, you caused thousands in damage, but the most significant to me was my house that you destroyed." Mei Ling cracked a smile and began to laugh, "My piece of shit father ran out the second he heard you were in the area." Mei Ling then broke out into a sobbing cry.

"My mother spent the next six years whoring herself out to pay for an even shittier house!" Tai Lung looked to the ground were Mei Ling sat, her hand had turned to a fist, dirt had filled Mei Ling's hands as her claws dug into the earth. "She eventually saved up enough money for me to be sent away to the Di Lee Academy."

"Ever since you got here those years have played over and over again in my head." Mei Ling paused her sobbing long enough to regain control of her emotions, remembering her first night with him when she lost control. "And all I have to say is…."

Tai Lung thought he was going to be killed by a crazed mountain cat."

"Thank you." Mei Ling said plainly, looking down at a shocked Tai Lung, "My life may not have been all to great after you attacked, but it hell before you did." Mei Ling then got up and continued to walk back to the Di Lee Academy, "I can understand if you want to leave." Mei Ling said as she walked off into the darkness leaving Tai Lung alone in the dark.

Back at the Di Lee Academy Mei Ling looked around her room, her eyes watering as she evaluated her life, Fang was dying, Crane is married, and the man who fucked up her life is living with her, she had no money, no husband, no friends outside the academy. Mei Ling burst into full blown tears as she buried her head into her pillow.

"Ling why are you crying?"

Mei Ling's looked to the left side of her bed, it was Fang. He was holding a piece of paper, with some, what appeared to be scribbles. Mei Ling whipped the tears from her eyes, picked Fang up and sat the small child on the bed.

"I drew this for you." Fang said hanging Mei Ling the sheet of paper. Tears again began to flow from her eyes as she looked at the drawing, It was a picture of her, Fang, Crane, and a green line that she assumed had to be Viper, but there was another figure, a cat like drawing, so it couldn't have been Shifu or Leiconus.

"Fang who is this?" Mei Ling asked as she pointed to the drawing.

"That's Tai Lung." Fang responded smiling.

"Why is he smiling?" Mei Ling asked curiously, looking closer at the picture.

"Because his happy."

"Why?" Mei Ling asked, seeing how the snow leopard has never been happy with himself since he was refused the Dragon Scroll.

"Someone gave him a hug." Fang said as he began to yawn.

Mei Ling let out a chuckle before turning her attention to Fang, "Come on lets get back to sleep."

After a few minutes of getting Fang comfortable in her bed, Mei Ling stood up and began to make herself a small bed out of the blankets Tai Lung had left on the ground. Mei Ling took the picture that fang drew and using a thin needle she stuck it to the brown wooden wall that hosted all of Fangs pictures. Soon after words the tan screen door swung open, she was shocked to see who it was.

"Hey" Tai Lung said trying not to break his cool character.

"Hey" Mei Ling responded quietly, making sure not to wake Fang, Mei Ling thought about what the wolf had said, in an instant she walked up to Tai Lung and gave him a hug. Mei Ling saw a smile stretch acrossed his face. He for once in his life was smiling, not because he had defeated an enemy, or anything of the sorts, he was actually smiling with joy.

"I've been doing some thinking and I came to this conclusion." Tai Lung said searching his brain for the words, "This may not have been the life either of us wanted, but its the only one we've got, and I think we'd better start enjoying it."

"Agreed." Mei Ling said turning around to her self made bed on the ground. Tai Lung rested his body in the door way of Mei Ling's room.

"Good Night." Mei Ling said closing her eyes.

"Night."

A/N:I found time to update, yay, I wish I could have found the time to go back and add more detail into this chapter, but by god I was lucky to get this down. Um, From here on out the "romance" between these two will begin to show.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's the only one we've got." Those worded echoed in Mei Lings head as she set up one of the many tables in the mess hall for her new found friend, "and to think a few days ago I was stabbing him" Mei Ling thought as her mind just simply wondered about, thinking about the last few days and how much they have changed her life at this moment. "So you might as well enjoy it" Mei Ling thought trying to figure out what he meant by that sentence. She kinda hoped he wasn't hitting on her, or maybe he was a little cute… NO!...Mei Ling stopped herself. "Well his only about seven or eightish years older than me" Mei Ling thought as she let her mind wonder towards more impure thoughts, the thoughts than became more and more impure… A smile ran a crossed the perverted cats face.

"What are you doing?" Mei Ling's smile than went to a small scream as she jumped up and turned around to see none other than Tai Lung, Shirtless, and for some reason wet…Great. Mei Ling quickly set the rest of the plats down onto the wooden table and began to move back into the kitchen where the food was being cooked, ignoring the sexy shirtless snow leopard. After a few second of realizing what the kitty was doing Tai Lung decided to start his own conversation.

"I took a bath in that hot spring, which thanks for showing me by the way." Tai Lung said as he pulled up a chair and watched Mei Ling cook his meal. "So what are you making?" Tai Lung asked curiously eying Mei Ling's cookery. Mei Ling smiled and turned to answer the snow leopard, but in the process she knocked over a pot that was holding boiling water, Tai Lung with his near super human reflexes grabbed Mei Ling close and pulled her out of the way, pulling himself and her onto the table to avoid the splattering of scolding hot water. The two than landed on the table, Mei Ling was on top of Tai Lung. Mei Ling's legs where wrapped around his waist, her arms rested gently on his shoulders, her face was buried in his cheats. Mei Ling looked up at the snow leopard that looked up at her. Tai Lung's eye's however stopped when he found himself staring at the mountain cats small breast. It's not as if he could help himself the girl was wearing extremely loose fitting clothing's, and no coverings. He could almost see the whole package so to speak, and after a few seconds of ogling Mei Ling could tell what the leopard was glaring at, and the position they were in did not help it much. Him being shirtless and her not wearing any sort of bra with a loose shirt was not a good combination.

After realizing were her hips were Mei Ling blushed a fiery red, and proceeded to jump off the snow leopards pelvis, after a couple seconds of awkwardness Mei Ling decided to speak, "Um…So, Yeah thanks and what not." Mei Ling said in an embarrassed tone. Tai Lung was speechless at the girls figure and was unable to respond, maybe it was a small-breast fetish, at that instant Mei Ling stretched out as she tried to get the blood out of her red face. The lose shirt than tightened around her body revealing her curves, Tai Lungs jaw dropped, Yep it was a small breast fetish.

Mei Ling finished her stretching and proceeded to find a mob to soak up all the water that had spilt. Without saying a word the mountain cat processed to the broom closet and grabbed a mob, and after a few second of moving back and forth and squeezing the water into a nearby bucket everything was back to normal, or was it?

Mei Ling turned to the snow leopard, who was now sitting down in one of the chairs. "Tai Lung, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast." Tai Lung turned to the girl, asking him to go out to eat? This was a nice change in pace. "Sure." Tai Lung said trying to sound calm doing so but in fact he could not have been more nervous. Same with Mei Ling too, who was fidgeting with her fingers.

Mei Ling smiled and walked out the kitchen, "Let me go get dressed in something a little more appropriate." At that moment Tai Lung wanted to scream on the top of his lungs, NO!, he loved that outfit. Tai Lung than decided that he should also get dressed in something a little more formal.

Back in his and Mei Ling's room , the pair shifted through multiple sets of clothing before they decided on what to wear, Mei Ling went with her old child hood outfit, only with a hand full of differences, she ditched the gloves and trimmed the shirt up a few inches passed her abs, man it was cute, Tai Lung thought, Green with gold trims, looked expensive too. Tai Lung opted for a black traditional Tai Chi outfit. After a few minutes of staring the two agreed the other look nice and proceed to head out the academy.

"So where do you wanna go?" Mei Ling asked in singsong voice, curious about what Tai Lung wanted to eat. Tai Lung did not know of any dining establishments around here, so he had no idea. "Whatever you're in the mood for, I really don't care much." Tai Lung said, even though he did care, he wanted some alcohol, it had been twenty years since hi s last drink and he needed something. Tai Lung looked down at the dirt road they were traveling on. He didn't know why, it was a basic dirt road, all the grass was barren tracks and footprints littered the ground from years of carts and other animals walking all over it, and a bench every mile or so.

Mei Ling noticed Tai Lung staring, "Here I know a great place." This caused Tai Lungs head shoot up in her direction. _Well whats the place? _Tai Lung thought as he waited for a response from the mountain cat. "It's a small little shack not too far from here, has great food and what not." Mei Ling said as she smiled at the leopard. "Sure, why not?" Tai lung responded as the girl look at a road sign to find out where the two where. The shack was down by a nearby freshwater river. Long prairie grass surrounded the small shack and it looked as if no one has cut the grass in years, but gave it a more peaceful look with the wild flowers sprouting up every few square feet. It was incredibly serine. Even the shack itself look decent. It was more of a medium sized house or maybe a really large shack but the light brown building had somewhat of a simplistic beauty to it. It was your standard log cabin, with log stacked upon each other and a roof made of straw to keep the heat in.

Mei Ling made her way up to the door and gave it a good knock, that's when they heard the sound of pots and pans hitting the ground, and the sound of those pans scrapping across a floor, and after a few second an old goose appeared in the doorway. Ling was an old goose who for arguments sakes should have been dead when Crane left the academy which was well over a decade ago. The goose carried a staff and was wrapped up in a grey rope. His eye sent went bad years ago so maybe Mei Ling was expecting the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Are you death?" Ling asked squinting his sagging eyes. Mei Ling looked to Tai Lung and laughed while pointing out the birds obvious eye problems. "His practically blind" Mei Ling said cutting the funny business. "Mei Ling is that you?" Ling asked hardly recognizing the voice, "His losing his hearing too."Mei Lin added, "Yes it's me Ling. How Fel Lin?" Mei Ling said asking about his son. "He moved out a few days ago, he wanted to tell you good bye where were you?" Ling asked as he walked back into his house pestering Mei Ling to come in along with him not noticing Tai Lung was walking in right with her. "I had something's I had to take care of back at the academy." Mei Ling said looking at Tai Lung, Who looked back and shrugged. "Ah have a seat." Ling said as Mei and Tai looked around for a place to sit.

It wasn't easy as Ling was a hoarder, everything he had gathered in his long, long life had acuminated in this single roomed house. Things that under no circumstances would he ever need, like a broken ladle, or a box of broken glass. Mei Ling sat down the only chair in the room while Tai Lung just decided on sitting on the floor next to her. "Would you like some tea?" Ling asked Mei Ling as he had the tea premade in a kettle all he had to do was grab cups, however Tai Lung responded. "Yes please". Ling jumped and dropped an inexpensive glass cup. "Who that you have with you Mei Ling?" the goose asked as the startled goose swept the glass into a nearby dust pan and put it into his glass box. "Oh, this is Tai Lung, you know the crazy one." Mei Ling said. Ling's eyes shoot wide open as he scrambled to a corner to hide from Tai Lung. The goose swung his staff wildly trying to hit the leopard who was on the other end of the room. Mei Ling let out a sign, "He not crazy anymore." Mei Ling paused to think about what she had just said, "Not as much at least, his under my care." Ling than stopped his madness, "What's stopping him from killing me?" asked the old man still not coming out of his corner. "Well first off there is me, I am a kung fu master after all." Mei Ling said admire ring herself "Second I stabbed him so he can't use his paralyzing attack." Ling than backed out of his corner, Tai Lung than looked at Mei Ling smiled, than gave another shrug. "Why are you here?" Ling asked now somewhat irritated. "Well we were hungry and were wondering if we could get some of the delicious orange chicken of yours." Mei Ling said getting to the point; she could tell he was getting a little angry, old people tend to do that.

After a few minutes of order taking Ling had the pair sit outside by the river. Tai Lung picked up a few rocks and began to skip them across the water while Mei Ling just sat and watched. It had been well over a week since Tai Lung has arrived and she went from want to kill him to practically fantasizing about him. Maybe all he needed was a friend, someone just to chat and hangout with. All those years cooped up in the Jade Palace she was positive Tai Lung never had much of a social life outside of kung fu, she figured this because she never had much of a social life earthier. Train, Eat, Sleep was pretty much all she ever did in life, and now that she had someone of which she could talk with her schedule seemed a bit more fun. Train, Play, Eat, Sleep was her new motto.

Tai Ling picked up another rock and skipped it across the low current river, he was thinking about Mei Ling. In a matter of a week or so he went from wanting to go back to the Valley of Peace to kill Po, to wanting to stay at the Academy with Mei Ling and Fang. It was as if this place, this small town had some sort of calming effect on him. He enjoyed the tranquility, lack of training he had to do, and the idea that he had no more expectations of himself and could finally be at peace about losing the Dragon Scroll. Tai Lung looked at the mountain cat who was looking right back at him. The pair let out smiles at each other. Tai Lung laid down on the grassy bank and turned his head to Mei Ling. "Mei Ling." Tai Lung said trying to get the girls attention. _Hm _Mei Ling let out showing that she was listening. "What do you think of me?" Tai Lung asked in a serious tone. Mei Ling opened her eyes and turned to the snow leopard. "What do you mean?" Mei ling didn't understand the bases of the question. "I mean what I said what do you think of me as a person?" Tai Lung asked again. Mei Ling stopped and thought for a moment, "I think you're someone who's been hurt and needs someone to nurse you mentally I mean, sorry about the hand stabby thing." Mei Ling said smiling before getting right back to finishing her thought. "I think I am the one to do it. As you said before 'our life suck but it's the only ones we've got' or something along that line." Mei Ling let out another smile. "I wanna help you.". Tai Lung smiled "So does this mean we're friends?". Mei Ling nodded, "Yea, we're friends.".

After a quick and quite breakfast the two made their way back to the Academy. Mei Ling had to get Fang to a doctor's appointment and where ever Mei Ling goes Tai Lung has to follow. So the pair picked up the wolf child, and after a quick goodbye to Crane, Viper, and Shifu the trio made their way to the doctors appointment.

The three where in a waiting room awaiting a doctor to see young Fang who's coughing has gotten better over the last few days, no longer was he tired after a few minutes running or coughing out a lung. He was looking more and more healthy as day gone. " I hate the doctors." Tai Lung said trying to strike up a conversation with Mei Ling who was reading a newspaper, "Why because you're afraid of a prostate exam?" Mei Ling laughed, "You are getting a little old you know.". "I am only thirty eight." Tai Lung said felling good about his age. Mei Ling laughed again returning to her newspaper.

"Um… Fang." A nurse called out the boys name and the three made their way to the doctor's office. The office was a simple set up, a table with all the doctor's tool, another for the patient, and a few chairs for the family to sit in. After about thirty minutes of testing the pig doctor turned to Mei Ling with a shocked look on his face. "His getting better." The pig gave a few seconds to let the new sink in. "I don't know how but he is just recovering." Mei Ling let out a shirk of joy as she hugged the nearest person to her which happened to be Tai Lung, who blushed. Mei Ling noticed this and got up to hug Fang.

"We can set up another appointment for next week to check up on him, in the mean time keep doing whatever it is you are doing." The pig doctor nodded and let the pair be on their way. After getting back to her room Mei Ling hugged Fang again, the boy had to be sent back to the orphanage, "Promise me you'll be a good boy now." Fang nodded and grabbed his bag of cloths before heading back to the academy with Crane and Viper who offered to take him back.

It was only mid afternoon and her day was pretty much over, Mei Ling sighed as he fell backwards onto her bed. Tai Lung walked in shortly afterwards. "Tai Lung, Later tonight there is a carnival going on down in the town center." Mei Ling said raising her head up to look at the leopard. "You wanna go with me?" Mei Ling asked in a somewhat embarrassed tone. Tai Lung stood there dumbstruck, was she asking him out? "You mean like a date?" Tai Lung asked back. "Well, sure why not. " Mei Ling said trying to blow it off. Tai Lung nodded in agreement, "In the mean time I need a nap." Mei Ling nodded and the two both fell straight to sleep. Waiting for their date together later tonight.

End of chapter.

Sorry it took me so long to update, next chapter may or may not contain a lemon, but it will contain a lime or two with Viper and Crane. All in all I hope it does not seem like I am rushing Tai Lung and Mei Ling's relationship. They are dating as of right now.


End file.
